


Postman Pat and the surprise gift

by Jkoina



Category: Fireman Sam (Cartoon), Postman Pat (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jkoina/pseuds/Jkoina
Summary: Postman Pat x Fireman Sam
Kudos: 1





	Postman Pat and the surprise gift

It had been another long day on the job, and Postman Pat was beginning to get tired after all the post he had been delivering. It was a little more out of the normal, but nothing too strange. He was almost finished when he noticed that he had a surprisingly large gift left for a very special person, namely, the heroic Fireman Sam.  
‘I'll deliver that one on the way home,’ he thought, ready for the fiery action that would occur later on. 

*LATER*

“I’ve got a very special gift for you Fireman Sam,” Postman Pat said, his voice oozing charm and charisma.  
“I’m not quite sure that I’m ready for it though,” Fireman Sam exclaimed, his persona breaking under the dominating pressure that Postman Pat was exuding.  
“I think it’s time for this gift to be unwrapped,” as Postman Pat’s pants fell in a heap on the floor.  
‘This is it, this is the moment I have been waiting for my entire life,’ Fireman Sam thought, ‘every atom in the universe was waiting for the moment the action would begin.’

His throbbing, enormous cock was erect, peaking as though it were as tall as the Empire State Building. Sam didn’t know if he were ready, but he didn’t know if he was ever going to be. Seemingly in retaliation, Sam yanked down his own pants, revealing the monstrous penis his own pants had been hiding. It was like a dream, and yet, something seemed off about the whole situation.  
‘It’s my first time,’ they both thought, thinking about all the missed opportunities that they had had. They had tried time and time again to get each other in the mood, but now, as the evening stretched ever longer, blood was pumping, semen was building and cocks were as hard as rocks.  
“Let’s start slowly,” Sam said, “I don’t want to rush things.”  
“If that’s what you want!” Pat said, gripping the rod of steel in front of him and shoving it deep down his throat.  
“Gaahh!” the startled Sam screeched, overcome with both euphoria and anticipation.  
“Don’t you worry, I’ll treat this big boy just right,” Pat said, the sexual tension overwhelming the both of them. 

Both giving into pure, unadulterated, animalistic passion, Pat sucked and Sam moaned. Suddenly, Sam grabbed the black, aging hair of Pat, and shoved his face further to swallow the pent up semen that flowed from his cock. Both men fell back, exhausted yet satisfied. And yet… both wanted more. They needed more. This was more than just loving. This was giving in, giving up control as they began to prepare for the raunchiest night of their lives. 

*MINUTES LATER*

Soon after he’d finished in Pat’s mouth, Sam lubed himself up, ready for the penetration of a lifetime. Every encounter, every discussion, every fiber of his being was ready for this, and he wanted it to be perfect. This was not just for him after all. It was for Pat. As the man himself walked out, Sam steeled himself for the mammoth cock that would impale his ass. No protection, just raw, pure and perfect. 

It was like nothing he’d ever experienced before. There was a distant sense of pain, yet nothing could feel better. Thrust again and again, never ending, it reached all the way inside Sam, overwhelming everything.  
“You like that?!” Pat said, pleasure enveloping him.  
All Sam could do in response was moan with pleasure, his mind breaking with each further thrust of the monster that was Pat’s penis. Each thrust reached Sam’s rectum, not only fueling the love making to further heights, but strengthening and exciting Pat’s cock further. As they continued, the intense mental concentration was obvious. They were holding back with everything they had, waiting for the perfect moment, the exact time to release with their full might.  
“I’m...about...to...cum…” Pat panted, continuing with a strained look on his face.  
“I think...I might...as well…” Sam agreed, about to burst.  
“I’m cumming!!!” they yelled, the semen rushing from their bodies as though a fire hydrant had burst. At last, they had done it, and nothing could have been more perfect. 

As they finished up, Jess the cat walked in, shattering the illusion that they both held. They were not young men anymore, this wasn’t something that they could do anytime. But none of it mattered in that moment. As the cum glopped from his dirty asshole, Sam stared lovingly into Pat’s eyes, content, happy, tired, and filled with each other’s bodily juices.


End file.
